


Draco's Scoop

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco covers the grand re-opening of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  Draco secretly has a crush on Potter.  To his dismay, it appears as though Potter may already be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Scoop

**Author's Note:**

> The sex may be a bit kinky for such a light-hearted fic, but should be enjoyable nevertheless.

 

**Draco's Scoop**

_Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is proud to announce the re-opening of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes this week. He and George Weasley, one of the original founders of the popular business (the other the late Fred Weasley), declare that many much-needed renovations have happened to the building. Rumor has it that all products can be tested in a highly anticipated Simulation Room. This_ Daily Prophet _editor will bring you exclusive coverage of what you can purchase to drive both your mates and professors positively mad –_

Draco ripped up the latest piece of parchment and threw it into the fire. Rarely, had he experienced this much trouble with writing an opening article for a series, let alone an article in general! He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"Problem, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco sat up and looked at his assistant, Julie Jenkins. "No, Julie, everything is fine."

She nodded. "I brought you a cup of tea."

He took the tea and sipped at it, smiling in satisfaction. "At least someone knows what they're doing today."

Julie chuckled and turned to leave. When she reached the doorway, she stopped. "Sir?"

"Yes, Julie?"

"Perhaps you should go see the store. Maybe then, you'll get inspired to write."

Draco nodded politely. In a tone that was far more dismissive than appreciative, he said, "Thank you."

He knew that was what he _should_ do. Then again, this was _Potter_ and nothing was ever as easy as it should be when it came to him. Ever since that photo had been placed on his desk, Draco had barely been able to eat, let alone write.

He leafed through the large stack of papers, pulled the photo out, and stared.

Potter and Weasley were standing at the counter of their store and peering over a set of plans. Potter's hand kept reaching up to Weasley's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Weasley would look at Potter and give him an intimate smile. The whole thing was a disgusting mess.

It wasn't that Draco cared what the two Gryffindors got up to in their private lives –because _he didn't_. It was how public it was. Why parade a relationship in front of anyone who could see it? For Merlin's sake, they were business partners! Didn't they care what that looked like? Someone needed to teach the Gryffindors some tact.

Draco was the youngest editor at the _Daily Prophet_. He was promoted for his strong stance on keeping out of the gossip and involved in real news. After the war was over, he wrote a memoir about his experience. Girls swooned over his epic tale – which would have been splendid if he were interested in any of them. On top of the publicity, he was also offered a job working as a copy editor. He quickly accepted the job offer, as he had no interest in working in finance. Most of his Malfoy wealth had been taken in reparations for the war and managing wealthy wizards' money seemed like a depressing career choice.

He greatly enjoyed his copy editor work, but he seized every opportunity to write a small article. His managers enjoyed his writing so much, he went through the chain of promotions to where he was now: at twenty three years old, Draco Malfoy was the Senior Editor of Arts and Life and on the short list to replace Margaret Samson as Editor in Chief in just a few years.

Now, he had to write about Harry _bloody_ Potter and George _sodding_ Weasley re-opening WWW. Draco scowled at the photo again. He didn't want to see the two of them fawning over each other during the whole interview. He shuddered and picked his quill back up.

He had to get _something_ written.

**

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

"So," Potter began, "you’re an editor at the _Prophet_ now?"

Draco nodded. He drank in Potter's appearance. He looked even better in person than he did in the photo. Potter's once-unruly hair had been mastered and sculpted into a perfect bedhead. His hair was shorter in the front than it used to be, giving his eyes even more opportunity to shine out from his face. Draco was surprised. Despite the fact that he was about to be interviewed by his biggest rival from school, Potter kept a smile on his face. Draco couldn't help but look at the rest of Potter's body as well. He wore a pair of tight denims and a green t-shirt underneath a set of blue robes with enormous white polka dots. Weasley wore similar attire. A uniform, perhaps?

Draco's eyes lingered on Potter's chest, which was so muscular that it stretched the shirt. When did he become so bloody fit? It was making all of this even more difficult.

"Should we sit down?" Weasley asked, snapping Draco out of his stupor.

"Yes, let's sit down. I'll be using my Quick Quotes Quill, but don't worry; it's nothing like that Skeeter woman's quill. This just records everything that we say, so I can use it for future reference." Draco motioned to his quill and parchment as they sat.

Harry nodded. "What do you want to ask us?"

Draco stretched his arms out across the table and looked at Weasley. Looking at Potter made a chill sweep through his body and he couldn't have that. "Right then. Why did you decide to remodel the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"We've been open unofficially for about eight years and we've had a spot in Diagon Alley for six. Harry and I discussed the need for an updated space, as well as revamped product lines. We need to keep up with trends particularly in the Hogwarts demographic, so we've taken to designing our packaging with a more modern edge. Harry actually does most of the artwork himself." Weasley smiled at Potter, a smile that caused Draco to narrow his eyes.

"You draw, Potter?"

A red tinge grew on Potter's cheeks. "I started drawing after the war, yeah. It was part of my therapy routine. I found a more pleasant and rewarding way to showcase my talents."

"You seem embarrassed."

"I'm not," Potter insisted, turning redder. "It's just something I don't share with everyone."

Draco picked up his Quick Quotes Quill and scratched out the writing. "There. Now I know not to print it."

Potter's lips curled into a smile. "Thanks, Malfoy."

This time, Draco felt himself turn red. "Don't worry about it, Potter. Okay, so tell me about some of the new products. What should every Hogwarts student have?"

Weasley stood. "Let's take a tour of the back room, shall we?"

Draco was led to the storage room, which somehow seemed larger than the storefront itself. Boxes upon boxes were stacked on top of each other all the way up to the high ceilings. Strange smells emitted out from several of the bubbling cauldrons around the room. A pretty witch in matching polka dot clothes was pointing her wand at a dancing trunk, which was making quite the commotion.

Potter Stunned the trunk. "Mireya, have you met Draco Malfoy before? He's a top editor at the _Daily Prophet_."

Mireya gave Draco a nod and scribbled some notes on the parchment in front of her.

"What does that do?" Draco asked, nodding to the trunk.

"When someone other than the owner tries to get into this bugger, it dances around the room. We're trying to spell it to attack the thief's trunk, but there's some difficulty in making it attack just _one_ thing."

Potter motioned to a box, labeled _Insta-Patronus_. "This is one of our slightly less slapstick items. Patronuses have become a standard spell in many circles, but some of the younger students still have trouble mastering the spell. By activating this device, it will create an automated Patronus to use to pass messages along to friends and family."

Weasley pulled out a bright red ball. He tugged at it and it turned into a regular Hogwarts-standard stool. "If you sit on it, it will turn your skin the color of the ball."

He promptly sat on it to demonstrate and, just as he mentioned, Weasley's entire body turned red. Potter laughed and went to tap him on the head with his wand. Weasley pulled him down onto the stool, turning Potter red as well. They both cackled, stood up, and did the counterspell to turn them back to their normal color.

Draco watched as Potter placed a hand on Weasley's shoulder and whispered into his ear. Unable to contain himself any longer, he finally burst. "How long have you two been shagging?"

Shock registered on Potter and Weasley's faces. Potter made an attempt to answer, but Weasley turned to him and placed a finger against his lips. "Harry, it's time we told the world about us."

Potter remained silent and looked back at Draco. Weasley grasped Potter's hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand. "We found comfort in each other several years ago and what started as something casual turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to us. We're in love. Go on, Malfoy, write about it so we can shout it around the world. I love shagging Harry Potter."

Draco's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected an answer like _that_. Words failed to form on his lips and he stared silently at the two Gryffindors.

Suddenly, Weasley burst into laughter. "Oh come off it, Malfoy. Harry and I aren't together. Are you _that_ gullible? Plus, I thought you headed that anti-gossip campaign at your paper."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly caught himself. Recomposing his stature, he nodded. "Just curious," he replied in a soft voice. "You two just looked awfully cozy together, that's all."

Weasley snorted. "Plus, I'm seeing Mireya."

Mireya winked from across the room and continued taking notes.

Potter cleared his throat. "Now that we've cleared up the fact that George and I aren't shagging, do you have any more questions for us?"

Draco nodded. "Just a few more. I'd like to come back and do a follow up next week. Would that be possible?"

"Well, George and Mireya will be out of town next week. Would another time work?"

Draco cross his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I could interview you. It would be interesting to get your perspective for one of the articles. Even though we try to be unbiased, we all know the world loves Harry Potter."

Potter looked taken aback for a moment. "Sure. If that's what you want, we could probably meet up at the Leaky Cauldron on Tuesday?"

"How about we meet back here? I'd love to explore this place a bit more and I don't have much time this afternoon to do so."

"I suppose that works."

Draco shifted in his seat. In just a few short days, he was going to spend an afternoon with Potter.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

**

_Harry Potter describes the re-opening of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as "one of the most exciting moments of my life."_  
 _  
Why so excited, Potter?_

_Both Potter and G. Weasley sat down with this Daily Prophet reporter and we discussed exactly why._

_"We are trying to revolutionize joke shops," Weasley says. "Every moment in life should be filled with enjoyment. Our goal is to do just that. We still have a large prank line of products, but we are also coming out with decorative quills, parchment, and book bags. If you go to a Muggle shop to buy school supplies, there are many colorful options that the owner's personality shines through. Why do all of our school supplies have to be in dull, muted brown tones?"_

_"The two of us have also designed easy-to-use household charms to make your life a little easier. Buy one of our Insta-Cleans, open the box, and the room you put it in will be immaculate in no time!" Potter claims._

_Weasley winks and adds, "If you buy the trick Insta-Clean, your knickers will disappear too."_

_Today, your favorite Prophet editor is headed to have another meeting with the owners, in hopes of getting a live demonstration of some of the product line. If lucky, maybe we'll get some photographs as well._

Draco smiled at the rough draft of his article. He was impressed that he was able to churn out such an informative article so quickly. Perhaps the anxiety he felt about meeting Potter that day hadn't caught up to his writing just yet.

He decided he wanted to arrive at the shop early that day. He always enjoyed surprising Potter when he was younger, and now was no different.

Draco stood and walked to his overly-pleasant assistant. "Julie, I'm leaving for the day. Please take any messages I get. Don't forward them to my place. I don't want to be bothered by anyone today."

Julie gave a knowing smile. "Off to see Potter? I've seen you pacing your office for the past hour."

"Shut it, you. Remember who signs your paychecks," Draco reminded her.

"Just throwing in my two Knuts, sir."

"Good day."

**

Draco opened the door to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and looked around. "Potter?"

He heard a crash in the back room. Draco rushed forward, wand at ready. Realizing what he was doing, he stopped and took a deep breath. This was a time of peace, and plus, Potter probably wasn't in any danger. More than likely, he just dropped something.

Clearly, this was the case when he walked into the storage room. "A little help, Malfoy?"

Draco burst into laughter. A large box of female blow up dolls with rather large mouth holes had fallen on top of him. With these being magic dolls, they were all sucking on Potter's body.

"Oh, come on. It isn't _that_ funny."

Through his laughter, Draco asked, "What do I do?"

"Just Immobilize them."

Draco pointed his wand at the dolls and froze each of them. Still chuckling, he held out his hand for Potter to grasp.

Potter reached for Draco's hands, linking their fingers together as he stood. Draco was so thrown off by the warmth creeping up his body, he nearly let go.

"I'm glad you didn't decide to take a picture and have the next article's subject be about my addiction to sex toys."

"Had that thought occurred to me, you know I would have done it," Draco replied. "Plus, you have dozens of love bites already."

"How do you know those weren't there already?" Potter winked and moved to the table they sat several days before.

Draco stared at Potter. Were they flirting?

"Malfoy, it was a joke. Come on, sit down so we can start the interview," Potter said, red tinting his cheeks.

Snapping out of his stupor, he joined Potter on the stool opposite him.

"What questions do you have for me today?"

"I was hoping you could tell me why you left the Auror program to start a joke shop," Draco said. "I know you don't care much for sharing your personal life in the papers, but this might be a good time to air things out."

Potter pursed his lips. Draco had to keep from staring. He was so bloody perfect. He wasn't sure why he was attracted to a man this scrawny, but he just was. He wanted to have those perfect, sparkling emerald eyes looking up at him in the morning when he woke up. He would give anything for it.

"I was tired of being the person who saves everybody. I wanted to make people laugh. I wanted to be the reason that people smiled. I don't want to be the Boy Who Lived, once OR twice. I don't want people to think of me as the vanquisher of Voldemort. I want them to see me as a successful person in their own right. I was a decent student in subjects other than Defense and I thought it would be fun to explore all of these different products. George was bogged down in running the company himself and he needed a mate to work with him. I figured since I was the one who started them off with funds, I could help get the business back on track." Potter paused and then looked back at Draco. "What about you? It's only fair you answer the same question, even if it doesn't go into print."

Draco nodded. "I had no interest in handling other people's money or counting what I had left for the rest of my life. I still wanted a public image, but a good one. What better than to be a beloved reporter?"

Potter chuckled. "I'll second that."

An awkward silence fell between them as they looked at each other. Finally, Potter broke the silence. "What do you think our fifteen year old selves would have said if we told them that in eight years, we would be having a civilized conversation?"

"I'd hex my future self's bollocks off and tell him to go to Hades."

Potter laughed again. Draco couldn't believe how many times _he_ caused that perfect face to break into a smile just that day.

There was a pause. "So can you tell me more about some of your really fascinating products?"

The smile dropped from Potter's face. "Erm... right. I should show you some more new products." He stood. "For that, you should come to the computer."

Draco gazed warily at the horrid Muggle device. He had only operated a computer once and it was for a mandatory training at work. Word processors frightened him and as long as he lived, he would continue to use a quill and ink. "What do I need to do?"

"Sign into AOL and then go to your email."

"Right." Draco stared at Potter. Were they even speaking the same language? Not to appear like a clueless twat, he sat in front of the hideous box, which emitted a bright light that burned his eyes. Potter had mentioned some letters, so he looked for them. He saw a small yellow figure with the letters, "AOL" underneath. He touched the picture with his fingers. Nothing happened.

"Malfoy, you _do_ know how to use a computer, don't you?" Potter asked.

"It's been a while," he replied defensively.

"Here, let me show you."

Potter moved right next to him and leaned forward, centimeters away from Draco. He moved an elliptical object on the desk (a rat? He couldn't remember the exact name) and clicked on the yellow image. Immediately, something popped up on the screen. Potter typed in several things and then clicked again. Something else happened on the screen and Potter began to laugh.

"Looks like George got me with the virus again."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Virus?"

"Malfoy, we've taken some Muggle ideas and combined them with magic. Muggles have come up with things called viruses to ruin each other's computers. We took that idea and put a fun twist on it. Wizards can send an email to another wizard and when they click on it, an image of a professor showing their arse to the screen pops up. As far as we know, this is the first time anyone has integrated magic with email."

Draco stared at the grotesque image of Slughorn's arse on the computer in horror. "How did you get this?"

Potter chuckled. "It's all imaginary, of course."

Draco looked up to make a joke but was instead caught off guard by just how close Potter was to him. Potter glanced down and stared into Draco's eyes. Why was Potter making him so bloody uncomfortable? Why couldn't he just move away?

That was when Potter's eyes moved down to Draco's lips. Draco didn't take his eyes off Potter's, staring at the pure emerald eyes right in front of him. How many nights had he dreamed about this? How many times did he imagine that he would be in this very position, lips at the ready to snog Harry Potter?

Potter leaned forward and tentatively pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco froze, unable to will his body to respond. Potter didn't seem too fazed by Draco's reaction and pressed harder and reached his hand forward to cup Draco's face.

Draco regained control of his movement. He pulled Potter closer to him and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth for easier entrance.

Potter moaned in response and pulled Draco out of the chair and pushed them onto the floor. With the new ability to move, Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Potter and tangled their legs together. How this had happened and where it was going, Draco had no idea. All he knew was that this was _bloody brilliant_ and there was no way he would give this up. He had Potter all to himself in the storage room of his own business, for Salazar's sake!

Potter's breath was hot and he tasted of honey and tea. It was delectable. Draco nipped at Potter's lower lip, causing him to moan. He rolled Potter over and pinned him to the floor. Pulling away, he stared down into the emerald eyes below him. "Should we talk about this?"

"Are you about to turn into a sodding Hufflepuff at this very moment? Don't get me wrong, Malfoy, I would love to have a conversation, but I've been hard since this morning. Didn't you set this meeting up to do this?"

"That's not – I didn't –" Draco sputtered.

Potter pressed his groin into Draco's. "So that isn't your hard cock I feel?"

"I just thought you would want to – talk first."

Potter pulled Draco forward so their noses touched. "I have absolutely no interest in talking right now. Now stop waffling around and fuck me."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. His lips found Potter's again and slid out of his own robes as they snogged heatedly. Draco hadn't had sex in months and was so hard, his prick ached for release. He ran his fingers through Potter's already-messy hair, enjoying how soft it was. He groaned as Potter, who was still pinned down, pressed up and frotted through their clothing.

He pulled away, spelled Potter's hands to stay put over his head, and backed up on his knees making him eye level with Potter's trousers. Draco slid the clothing down Potter's legs in a slow and tantalizing manner. "No pants, eh, Potter?"

"Harry," Potter breathed, "call me Harry."

"Very well," Draco murmured as his head dropped to the other man's cock, "Harry."

Harry cried out as Draco wrapped his lips around his cock, firmly licking the shaft. The sound rattled Draco to the bone. If just a moan unraveled him like this, there was no way he would last.

Draco moved up slightly, his mouth still teasing Harry's cock, and slid a finger along his crack. Harry rubbed his arse against the digit, a nonverbal command for it to seek entrance. Draco complied, sliding in his finger easily. Harry's cock popped out of his mouth in shock and he raised an eyebrow at the other man. "You're already prepared?"

"A good Gryffindor is _always_ prepared," Harry responded with his eyes closed, a look of pleasure across his face.

For a second, Draco was suspicious. It seemed as though his every fantasy was about to come true. How did the bastard know?

No, Harry had shown the signs of interest, but Draco had been too nervous to do anything about it. He thought back to a Ministry gathering where Harry had even offered to buy him a drink, but Draco, beet red, fled to another corner of the room. There was another time at the Ministry cafeteria when Harry bought him his meal and tried to get them to eat lunch together, but Draco quietly thanked him for lunch and escaped to work.

He thought it was just Harry being his usual Gryffindor self. Now, it made sense. Potter too had harbored a crush of his own.

Draco was elated.

A moan from Harry snapped Draco out of his thoughts and back into the present. He realized that he had been pumping his prostate with his fingers for a bit and Harry was writhing on the ground, still unable to move his hands.

"Please, I'm ready," Harry panted.

Draco quickly unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down, along with his pants. He slicked his cock with Summoned lube and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

He savored the feeling as he sunk down into the man he had dreamed about for so many years. Every inch of his body was on fire. He was sure that his skin was bright red, his blood vessels ready to explode from such pleasure, such completeness he was feeling.

Draco was in ecstasy as he fucked Harry, gripping onto the other man's ankles for leverage. Every thrust sent shivers down his spine and sparks flying in his vision. Harry was so warm and wet. He was perfectly prepared so he was loose enough to slide in and out with ease, but still tight enough to provide friction against his cock.

He angled himself so he hit Harry's prostate with each motion. Harry felt perfect, as though they had been doing this for years. It came so naturally to the both of them. Draco mentally cursed himself for being too shy to do anything about this before.

Harry cried out with every thrust. Draco threw his head back, trying to delay his orgasm as much as he could. He wrapped his hand around Harry's prick and fisted it in a rapid motion.

The other man let out a loud moan as he came, his eyes completely dilated. Still fucking Harry, Draco swiped some of the come off his stomach and brought it to his mouth. He closed his eyes in delight. The taste of Harry still on his lips, he brought himself off quicker, fucking Harry even more erratically, longing to go even deeper.

As he came, his vision exploded in white spots. He gripped Harry's ankles with so much force, he knew he would leave bruises.

Draco stayed inside Harry for several minutes afterward, just listening to the panting from each other's breaths. Once he felt as though he had regained control of his extremities, he pulled out from Harry's arse and rolled over on his back and ended the spell on Harry's wrists.

Harry sat up and glanced at Draco. "Well, that was nice."

Draco chuckled. "You could say that again."

"That was nice," Harry repeated with a smirk. With a more serious expression on his face, he said, "I'll put on the sentimental Gryffindor face on now. Where do we go from here?"

"Any interest in supper?" Draco asked. He sounded so much more relaxed than he felt. Did Harry really want a relationship with him?

"I was thinking another round, perhaps involving some of our more...adult products," Harry responded with a mischievous grin. "Of course, we may have to get up off the floor for that."

Draco removed the remnants of his clothes. "We can't have that," he said, and pulled Harry into another deep kiss.

**

Draco sat up from his notes for the third and final article. He was so excited he could hardly focus. He had a date with Potter in less than an hour.

"Still unfocused, Mister Malfoy?" Julie asked from the doorway.

Draco grinned. "It's the least focused I've ever been," he responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an early supper to get ready for."

He picked up the parchment on his desk, walked closer to Julie, and handed it to her.

Julie scanned the notes and chuckled. "Very well. I'm sure you'll write something more successful once you've burned off all of your energy."

Draco took his coat from the hanger and turned back to her. "I'm sure I will."

_This Daily Prophet reporter is pleased to share some exclusive information on a more adult line of product from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The WWW has come up with creative toys to use both by yourself, or with a partner (or as many as you wish). They offer lifelike dolls, as well as rather specifically shaped wand-operated toys to reach any special spot you wish. Furthermore, this reporter can confirm that the HotWizard's Heating Lube is extremely effective._

_The WWW will re-open on August 22 nd, with just enough time for all of you pubescent readers to stock up on your supply of self-indulgent options._

_More importantly, I assume the readers all want a bit of gossip on one Harry Potter._

_While I've agreed to keep much of our discussion under lock and key, I can reveal some of Potter's personal life in this article. Ladies, be still your hearts, but Potter has found romance at last. After several unsuccessful relationships with various witches and wizards, Potter is dating a young reporter by the name of Draco Malfoy._

_Yes, that would be me._

**FIN**


End file.
